


The Bond That Connect Us

by Animemaniac1010



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Wanted, Canonical Character Death, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'll give a warning at the begining of that chapter, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lack of Communication, Lots of time skips, Luxu is Ava's older brother, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, Minor Qui-Gon Jinn bashing, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Self-Reflection, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Everything, Yoda is a Troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemaniac1010/pseuds/Animemaniac1010
Summary: So this was a random thought that popped into my head one day and refused to leave until I wrote it. There's honestly not enough fanfics with Ava in them. So here's some more fuel to the fire.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Roxas & Xion & OC, Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), OC & Terra & Aqua & Ventus
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Unknown POV, 5 years after the start of the first Keyblade war:

* * *

She was emotional all considering, she would give her Heart to protect those she cared about, but this was war. A war between Keyblade wielders over lux. A war she caused because she thought Luxu was a traitor. She regrets that to this day, but now she needs to support her union and draw attention away from her dandelions.

“Ava!” She turns to see her closest friend since the other Foretellers have. “Sorry, I took so long the last fight damaged my sword more than I thought.” She smiled at him while he sat down right next to her. So close she could see his blue eyes almost glow with residual magic in the moonlight and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“As I would for you my friend.” She smiles softly at him and lays her head on his shoulder; they are content to sit and watch the lake in front of them. “Tomorrow will be a decisive battle for us all,” he brings out a necklace with a large red gem. “To protect you while we protect the lights.”

Ava blinks, when did he have a chance to get a gift like that? She takes it and looks it over in amazement. She can tell its radiating protection magic. “Where—how did you get this?”

“I made it.” He tells her smugly as she looks at him in amazement, “The entire thing, you will never find a red crystal-like that, I made it with magic. Then I enchanted it.”

He wraps the necklace around her neck and attached the clasp. He watches as she touches it lightly. “Do you like it?”

She hugs him, “Is that enough of an answer for you?” She smiles and she hugs him again. “You know, I wish I had something to give you.”

“You do remember how friendships work right?” kisses her forehead before standing up and offering his hand. “Now let us return to camp before the others come to check on us.”

* * *

Ava runs out into the middle of the battle; she feels that her role had been completed, but she can no longer find him.

She fights Keyblade wielder after Keyblade wielder, them being no match for a disciple of the Master of Masters. She suddenly hears a familiar cry of pain and turns to see her love being struck down by a Keyblade wielder.

Wielding her Keyblade she screams, “Holy!” And a pillar of light surrounds her and attacks the surrounding Keyblade wielders. She runs over to him and slides on her knees, “no no no!” She holds his head as she watches him die.

“Ava” he whispers weakly. Reaching up to pull off her mask, “Don’t cry so much, my friend.”

She sobs as she holds his hand feeling his pulse weaken. “Don’t go, please don’t go.” She brings out her Keyblade and has his other hand grip the handle. “Hold on for me please.”

She knows Cure and Curaza will only do so much, and she can’t use a Curazaga. She hears screams of terror and turns to see the world falling to darkness. She smiles sadly and turns back to the man in her arms. “Hold onto this for me.” She tells him as she wraps one of his hands around the hilt of her Keyblade.

He looks at her confused and tries to look at the approaching darkness; however, she prevents him from looking. “Don’t look at them, look at me.”

“Ava wh—” Ava cuts him off with a shake of her head.

“Aeleus my dearest friend, please stay safe.” She tells him with a small smile as her friend disappears before her eyes. Safe. She turns around to faces the darkness. “I’m sorry you have to watch this Luxu.”

As she’s engulfed in darkness a watcher in a black coat looks where Ava was. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Ava.”

* * *

Obi-Wan POV, Melida/Daan:

“Obi-wan!” The fourteen-year-old ex-Jedi turns to see Cerasi walk over to him. “How have you been?” He shrugs at his friend.

“It’s been okay, I’ve been out on supply runs. And things like that. Why?” He notices her expression turn from friendly to worried. “What’s wrong?”

She fiddles with the datapad in her hands before answering Obi-wan's question. “People have been going missing when going on recon missions in near the Elders outpost where we think they’re holding the Starfighters.”

Obi-wan looks over at Cerasi, “wouldn’t that indicate they have something there?”

“Not necessarily, it could be a coincidence. But since you have the force.” she starts.

He finishes for her, “I can tell if it’s dangerous faster than them,” he nods in agreement. “Don’t worry, I’ll check it out.” He watches her smile and then walks away.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

Approaching the outpost, the bad feeling Obi-wan had only increased. Turning the corner Obi-wan sees a group of small black creatures. “What in the force are those?” Obi-Wan asks himself. He walks backward slowly in trying to avoid gaining attention from the creatures, but he steps on a twig.

They all turn at him at once, and Obi-wan feels dread in his gut. Those strange creatures are surprisingly fast and rapidly come after him. He shoots at them with the blaster he was given, once again regretting giving his Mas—Qui-Gon his lightsaber. When the blaster doesn’t appear very effective, he pushes them back with the force. Only to run into a much larger shaped heartless in the shape of a droid.

The last thing he remembers is being hit by said creature, pain, and then darkness.

Falling, falling, falling into darkness.

**_ “This is not the end for you” _ **

What?

**_ “I have great things in mind for you. Don’t mind the darkness, but don’t forget the light” _ **

I... don’t...understand.

**_ “That’s okay, and don’t forget it’s okay to fail sometimes, you’re young. They were supposed to look after you, but they didn’t so I will.” _ **

Who...are...you?

**_ “You are one with me, and I am with you” _ **

* * *

Cerasi POV, 1 day after Obi-wan left:

Neild and Cerasi were getting worried at how long Obi-Wan had been gone. “You know him Neild; he wouldn’t take this long normally.”

“I know Cerasi, but what do you want me to do? Send more people to their deaths.” Neild felt rescinded, Obi-wan is his friend.

“Neild I ne—”

“OBI-WAN IS BACK!” The duo swings their heads to the voice, back to each other, and then runs out the room to see Obi-wan stumble back into camp.

They cry out, “Obi-wan!” They’re still running towards him and it’s a good thing too. He gives them a small smile before collapsing into his friends' arms. “Obi-wan what happened?”

They receive no response but take him into his room and lay him on his bed. The closest thing they have to a medic comes in to check on him.

“The best I can tell he’s just tired. Let him rest and he'll fine.” They nod in understanding at the medic. The medic points at the duo, “Remember to sleep, don’t just stay up all night.”

After the medic leaves, they look at Obi-wan and silently agree that they were going to watch him, to make sure he’s okay.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Obi-wan POV:

He felt so...cold but warm and light at the same time. He looks around and sees Cersei and Neild sleep next to each other. We’re they watching over him while he had slept. That was sweet of them; he decides to meditate before waking them.

What was that voice he heard in the darkness, it was so nice and warm. It said I was one with it and that it was with me. I am one with what? Wait, no way. That couldn’t have been...well it couldn’t hurt to try right?

He reaches out into the force, _uh_ _hi_ _,_ _uhhhh_ _I don’t know what to say._ He was regretting this already. _Hello, force?_

**_ “Hello my little one, how are you feeling?” _ **

It was a little strange trying to talk into the force. _I think I'm good, I feel a little weird but I’m fine._

**_ “That’s not surprising considering what happened. Be careful little one, oh and a little advice for my favorite light. The Elders refuel their fighters at the same time.” _ **

_“Thank you, uh quick question. Are you one side of the force or both?”_ Obi-wan already regrets asking the entity imminently after he asks it.

**_ “Interesting question little one, but do not worry I am not upset. I am the force, all of it. I do not care about which side of me one of my users choose, all I care about are of their actions.  _ **

That didn’t make much sense to him, but he follows the force, what’s his place to judge it? _Thank you for the help!_

No problem little one, now pay attention to your friends are waking up.

Obi-wan blinks and he notices that his friends were, in fact, waking up, “Good morning” he chirps. He grows more amused as he watches them slowly process what he said.

“Obi-wan, you’re awake!” They yell as they scramble over to him. “What happened?”

Obi-wan shrugs, “I don’t know, but I do know how to get rid of those Starfighters.”

Time skip

One second everything was okay, and then everything was chaotic. Cersei was dying. Obi-wan just ran to her. She looks so weak. He couldn’t do anything as she bleeds out. In his arms, that are now covered in blood. He screams. And then he sleeps.

Ava POV, the Final World:

How long has she been here? Why is she here? She’s waiting for someone? Who? She feels like the longer she’s here the more she forgets.

**_ “Hello”  _ **

There’s someone here. No, not someone. Something is here, and it says hello. _Hello._

**_ “This is Ava correct, one of the  _ ** **_ Foretellers _ ** **_. I need your help.” _ **

Ava would tilt her head if she had one. _What is it?_ She can’t really do much in her current form.

**_ “Something has happened to one of my children; His Heart has fallen asleep.” _ **

_Why don’t you wake him up?_ It took her a second to realize that it couldn’t that’s why it needs her. _Sorry, is that why you need me? To wake him up._

**_ “No, they hurt him. He wants; he needs to sleep because of the pain. If we wake him, his heart may shatter and I am fond of him. I need something else from you.” _ **

She didn’t like the sound of that, _what is it?_ She asks cautiously.

**_ “I need to put half of your Heart in his body while his Heart sleeps, therefore his role as a Jedi will still be fulfilled and his other role.” _ **

She didn’t understand, maybe it’s because she’s been in the Final World for too long. Why only half of her Heart, why not her entire Heart. And what role does this boy need to fulfill, is it like hers. _I have so many questions, why half of my Heart?_

“I know, you and your Heart are too different from his, but you’re the only one capable of watching over him. Your entire Heart would shatter your own and his if joined, but with only half, will keep your Hearts from shattering”

There's still one thing bugging her. _I’m a grown woman._

**_ “Yes, I have noticed.” _ **

_And he, as you have called him, is a boy as in a Young Boy._

**_ “Yes, he is” _ **

She can’t believe that she has to explain the differences in gender identity and the fact she was an adult, made it very uncomfortable for her to use a young boy’s body while his Heart is sleeping.

_I can give you a list of reasons why this is a bad idea. I’m a girl, while I grew up with guys; I am not comfortable with being in a guy’s body. I’m also an adult, which makes it uncomfortable to be in a young child’s body. This entire situation feels wrong._

**_ “I don’t see the problem here. That was one of the reasons why your Heart was so different, with only half your Heart and my interference the gender and age difference shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” _ **

_I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but I'll help you. But don’t leave me hanging. I don’t know anything about this kid, the world you’re taking me, or even what you want me to do._

**_ “Thank you for your help  _ ** **_ Foreteller _ ** **_. I will be in your debt. I will guide you through this journey and I warn you now the path forward  _ ** **_ will not be _ ** **_ kind, but it will be worth it in the end.” _ **

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but all of a sudden her pain consumed her being. It felt like something was breaking her in half.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take the pain anymore light engulfed her. The last thing she recognized was that she had a body before she passed out.

Ava wasn’t sure how long she was unconscious for as wait was it she, he, or they? Pronouns at another time. The first thing Ava noticed that it was bright, then it was that Ava has eyes and hands. And a body, after being only a heart for an unknown but long amount of time having a body all of a sudden is jarring to the Foreteller.

She looks around the room and notices the mirror; she gets up and walks over to look at her reflection. She notices how young the boy whose body she was using. That still makes her uncomfortable.

She goes back over to the bed and sits. She takes a breath and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes to see her heart. She glances around to spot Obi-Wan's Heart.

She walks over to it and sharply inhales. “Oh no, I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

His Heart has several cracks throughout with the boy curled in a standing fetal position. His eyes closed and slow breaths barely seen.

It looked so painful; she then glances at her own Heart. Half of it was just white, nothing on it. The half she had been badly cracked.

Something tells her she would be in so much pain if it wasn’t for the being that helped her. She stares off into her heart for a couple of minutes; she didn’t notice there were no portraits on the heart except for her’s.

Oh well, there were other things to worry about, specifically what was going on and what’s she supposed to do.


	2. Falling, falling, falling into light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous actions have unforeseen consequences as a lost boy finds himself wandering in the dark. He finds a light that leads him somewhere nice and gets somethings, one of which is a name.

Unknown POV, Realm of Darkness:

* * *

He walks through the dark, occasionally usually hitting his key sword thing against some weird monsters that attack him. Occasionally there will be a nice monster thing that helps him but they disappear afterward.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been down here, he just knows he wants to leave. He wants to go somewhere else. He doesn’t know how he got here though or how to leave.

He just keeps walking, and walking, and walking. Nothing changed, his eyes were watery and he wanted to stop and just stop existing. But he didn’t, he keeps walking and walking and walking until he found something.

It was bright and going towards it made him feel warm, he liked it. He reaches to touch it, not noticing the shadow creatures approaching him from behind.

He’s engulfed in light and disappears from the Realm of Darkness, leaving behind the heartless.

He arrives at a training field, it’s nice. With something green that doesn’t crunch under his feet like the ground before. There are these strange things that are tall brown but have lots of green things at the top.

Clang!

He looks in the direction of the clang and slowly walks over to where it came from. He sees a boy with a similar weapon that he has attacking a fake person thing. He doesn’t know how long he was watching the other guy before the other noticed he was there.

The boy runs over to him, “Hi, I’m Ventus. Did Master Eraqus bring you here?” He just shakes his head, “Oh, well what’s your name?”

“I don’t have one.” He tells Ventus. Who looks at him like he’s concerned, surprised?

Ventus grabs his right arm and starts dragging him to this castle-like building. “Alright, let’s get you a name then, I’m sure there’s a book somewhere here that would work.” 

* * *

Five Books Later

* * *

“Ugh, how about Noah?” Ventus suggests he thinks about it for a second before shaking his head no. “Ben?” Another shake of the head. Ventus goes to another book. A woman with blue hair walks in.

“Uh, Ven who is this?” He thought she looked pretty, and he notices Ventus light up at his friend? Sister?

“This is, well he doesn’t have a name. But I’m working on it. I found him near the training area outside.” Ventus tells her before going back to the books.

Her shoulders slump, “I knew you reading would be too good to be true.”

“Hey!”

“Anyway, how about Kieron?” He thought about the name and nodded, “Glad to hear you like that name,” she tells him before ruffling his short hair.

Ven grabs his Kieron and Aqua’s arms and starts dragging them out the door. “Ven where are you taking us?”

“To Master Eraqus, we need to introduce him,” Venus tells Aqua as he drags the other two to somewhere Kieron guesses.

Aqua stops dead in her tracks, “Master Eraqus doesn’t know he’s here?” She squeaks.

“Yeah,” Ventus nods, “I asked him earlier if Master Eraqus brought him here and he said no. So I figured that Master Xehanort dropped him off.”

Aqua shakes her head, “That’s not how it works Ven. What if he’s dangerous?”

Kieron stares blankly, and Ventus quirks his eyebrow at her. “Yeah, sure dangerous. Aqua he’s like me when I first got here.” Kieron summons the key weapon thing and the two just stare at him.

“Ok, he has a Keyblade but that doesn’t mean he’s dangerous.” Ventus defends himself as Kieron waves his Keyblade around.

TWUNK!!

“To anyone but himself.” Ventus corrects as Aqua starts to fuss over Kieron who is staring blankly at her.

* * *

Master Eraqus rubs the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb as if it would make his headache disappear. “All of you are driving me to an early grave.” The apprentices in the room apologize and Kieron follows suit.

“You don’t need to apologize young man.” Master Eraqus tells Kieron, “Though I would like to know just how you got here. This isn’t the easiest place to get to without help.”

Kieron replies flatly, “I was walking and I saw this bright thing that was nice and warm. I touched it and the next thing I knew I was here.”

Master Eraqus had a strange look on his face. “Where were you before you came here?”

“I don’t know” Kieron answers truthfully before continuing “It was dark and there were creatures that attacked me sometimes.”

Aqua gave Kieron a concerned look as Ventus looked confused. Eraqus looked distressed though. “Are you ok?”

“Yes?”

Eraqus closes his eyes and tilts his head upwards in exasperation. “Was it like a repeating landscape where time seemed meaningless?”

“Yes?” He repeats in the same emotionless tone.

Kieron could swear he heard the master groan under his breath, “Aqua, Ventus please let me speak to the boy alone for a couple of minutes.” Aqua and Ventus opened their mouths to argue but Eraqus just raises his hand to silence them. “This is nothing against you two but this conversation should be private.”

They reluctantly leave, Kieron looks at Eraqus confused. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You have a Keyblade, correct?” Kieron nods, “Do you have any memories from before the Realm of Darkness?”

It took Kieron a second to realize what the Realm of Darkness was, “No” he shakes his head.

Kieron watches as Eraqus stands up and summons his own Keyblade. He kneels and looks Kieron right in the eye. “I already am teaching Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. But how would you like to also learn how to wield the weapon you carry?”

“I—what?” Kieron stampers out in surprise at the sudden offer.

Eraqus clasps his hand on Kieron’s shoulder, “You can say no, I have friends in other worlds, peaceful worlds, that would be happy to take you in. You have a great gift, and it would be foolish and cruel of me not to give you a chance.” Kieron didn’t know why but he was filed with an overwhelming warm feeling. He was wanted and that made him so happy?

He felt a presence urging him to take the offer, it felt so familiar to him but he couldn’t remember why. Learning how to use the weapon that’s saved his life multiple times was so tempting as if it was something that he wanted before. It sent a warm feeling through him. A small part in his brain whispered it was a trap, that no one would truly want to teach him but the presence urged him to take the opportunity.

And he wanted it, he wants to be wanted, he wanted to learn and grow. It was being freely given why not take it. “Yes,” He croaks out as he nods frantically. Era—Master Eraqus gives him a small smile before standing up.

“Let’s introduce you to the others who I am positive are trying to listen in on our conversation.” Master Eraqus walks over to the door and opens it. Revealing Ventus, Aqua, and an older boy with long brown hair.

They all start apologizing at once, Kieron tries to hide his laughter behind his hands. “How about making it up to us by properly introducing yourselves to our newest apprentice, Kieron.”

They look at him simultaneously, Ventus cheers and Aqua has a small smile on her face. The older boy looks confused but none-the-less congratulatory. “It’s nice to meet you Kieron, I’m Terra and I’m one of the older Keyblade apprentices along with Aqua.”

Said girl bumps Terra out of the way, “I’m Aqua, the other older Keyblade apprentice, I’m glad to hear you will that you will be staying here with us to train.” Kieron gives her a small smile before getting tackled.

“Yes! You’re staying, I’m finally not the youngest apprentice anymore!” Ventus yells right in Kieron’s ear.

“Ventus.” “Ven, no.” “Ven.” Everyone else says overtop of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to end this chapter here. I literally cannot think of any more to write and re:mind isn’t coming out to Xbox until the 25 so I can’t really use that. Comments and ext are greatly appreciative. Hopefully, posts will become more plentiful and I have added more pairings and some more are yet to be decided.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, sorry if it wasn't the best. I'm planning on adding tags as we go. Just a warning I have no idea where I'm going with this story so this is going to be a wild ride for all of us. Please comment down below it feeds the creativity. Also any advice would be greatly appreciated. I am a native English speaker and writer, but god I am stuck for this one.


End file.
